


Movie Night

by RebeccaOTool



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Lego Movie, Legos, Magic, Magic Realism, Portal - Freeform, Sweet, Understanding, ficklet, movie, mystic portal, we mean you no harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet's next experience with the world outside Bricksburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!

Emmet stared up at the creature in shock. This wasn’t like the adorable smaller creature, or The Man Upstairs: this one had long hair and a lot of funny bumps and curves. 

She was smiling and talking with another creature Emmet assumed was male: it had facial hair, anyway.

"You’ve got the candy in your pockets?" The female creature (it’s voice was too high to be male). moved Emmet across a vast space. He couldn’t see much: the view was darkish and mostly obscured by the creature’s strange hand. He was sitting in her palm. 

'Is this another vision? I don't remember falling through any mystic portals…' Emmet would had frowned, if he could move. Apparently, without the possibility of total world destruction on his shoulders, he couldn't muster up the panicked energy.

"I’ve got the candy." The male creature assured, smiling.

Emmet was confused, but not afraid. These creatures, like the others, didn’t seem to want to hurt him. They were smiling and joking around. Even though he couldn’t move, he wasn’t very worried: this was probably a vision. Maybe after he came out of it he’d talk to Vitruvius’s ghost and see what he thought.

Emmet found himself sitting on a large plastic disc, staring up at the biggest movie screen he’d ever seen: about the size of the known universe. 

Well. He liked movies as much as the next guy. It was a little weird, but he was new to the Master Builder vision thing. Maybe this was normal. 

Some weird-looking trailers played (even weirder looking than the pink giants). Emmet heard the creatures (and more, beyond the edge of his vision) rustling around, chatting and laughing. Seemed like a normal enough theater. These creatures were a lot like normal people, despite their looks and size.

Then the screen in front of him blazed with light, and Emmet forgot all about the creatures.

It was…him.

Him, blown up even bigger than these creatures, going through the day that brought Lucy, the piece of resistance, and the friendship of President Business. Emmet stared in amazement as the creatures around him giggled and clapped.

"Emmet is _so_ cute.” The female creature chuckled quietly. “He’s my favorite.”

Emmet was glad she wasn’t looking at him: he was sure he was blushing. He was somebody’s favorite? That was just as new to him as being special, talented, and a Master Builder.

He watched intensely as movie-Emmet fell down the portal: maybe _this_ was why he was here: to find out more about The Man Upstairs. Maybe this was all—

Then the world shook under his feet and he was falling. He tried to scream, but of course, nothing happened. He was frozen when he clattered to the floor. It was dark, and he couldn’t make anything out.

"Crap, Emmet fell on the floor." The female creature was feeling around, her massive hand searching. By the time she found him and scooped him up, the screen was only showing Bricksburg. He bit back a frustrated groan.

To his surprise, the creature didn’t place him back on the disc (the lid to a soda cup as big as a water tower, he saw), instead sliding him between her shirt and those strange upper body lumps. She even moved his arms and legs so he clung to the shirt.

Well, it was more comfortable than the cup lid anyway.

The movie ended just as the Duplo aliens landed (thank goodness _that_ was over), and Emmet felt a strange rumble from the creature. It took him a moment to realize: she was singing ‘Everything is Awesome’.

'They really like us.' He felt a faint tingle of pride. Other creatures were singing too. 'These Men Upstairs are weird, but I guess they're friendly enough.'

The screen went blank. Emmet was disentangled from the shirt and cradled in one strange hand.

"Let’s get him back to Bricksburg." The male creature nodded at Emmet. 

"Yeah. I’d be tired after a trans-dimensional warp too." The girl smiled and Emmet’s vision was blocked by a soft pink wall.

They were taking him home. Soon he’d wake up (or fall out of the portal, or whatever) and tell everyone all about it. All he had to do was wait.

If only he could move or talk to the creatures it’d be great: there was so much they could teach. How to look into another universe, how to make magic portals, how to grow to a hundred feet tall. 

Well, if this kept happening, maybe he’d get his chance. Until then, he’d just enjoy the ride.

Their hands were _weird_ , but at least they were nice and warm.

0o0o0o0o0

fin

**Author's Note:**

> It was late and I was tired. Shameless self insert. No apologies.


End file.
